


Love Letter || RinxMiku • ESP

by ilaryri



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M, RinKu - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilaryri/pseuds/ilaryri
Summary: ❝ Después de mucho tiempo Miku decide entregar aquella carta a Rin ❞||Drabble||Rin x Miku||Cliché,, angst
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Love Letter || RinxMiku • ESP

— Rin, no tienes idea de lo difícil que es estar para mi aquí parada después de tanto tiempo, quizá mis motivos sean vanos, o quizá sea un poco tarde, puede que me odies incluso, pero creo que mereces tener esto, es. . . lo hice para ti después de todo.

Al borde de un pequeño escalón se encontraba Miku, con una pequeña y arrugada carta que reposaba entre las yemas de sus dedos.

El aire de aquella tarde era fresca, seguro por la temporada de lluvias, tanto así que ni siquiera era capaz de observar el sol, pero estaba bien, la sombra que proporcionaban aquellas densas y grises nubes eran las favoritas de la rubia, Rin amaba esa clase de climas oscuros y nublados, era el clima en que podía excusar que se le olvido un abrigo y a cambio recibir calor de la piel ajena, específicamente de Miku.

— Últimamente me llevo mejor con Len, el sigue enojado, y a veces me recuerda lo cobarde que soy, ¡ya no es algo que me moleste tanto! al inicio me hacía llorar, pero en verdad creo que tiene razón, aun así, pienso que aquélla vez se pasó un poco, me dijo tantas cosas que ni las puedo recordar todas; aunque seguro fue sólo por euforia, sé que él no es así —Formó una pequeña sonrisa triste en su rostro.

— Yo. . . en verdad quiero disculparme por ese día, no sé por qué salí corriendo así, sé que no me ibas a rechazar, pero me asusté mucho de entregarte esta carta que probablemente ni bien escrita está. Aun así, me fui sin mirar atrás. . . y tú me seguiste sin mirar a los costados, así que ambas somos tontas, no es sólo culpa mía ¿no crees? ¿está bien si te culpo a ti también por esto?

Los azules ojos de la aquamarina se encharcaron obstruyendo su visión, únicamente permitiéndole observar imágenes borrosas hasta que la acumulación de sus lágrimas fue tanta que no evitaron rodar por sus mejillas hasta el borde de su rostro y caer directo sobre el concreto en que se encontraba parada. Sin embargo, no podía distinguir cuales eran sus lágrimas y cuáles eran las gotas de la lluvia que había comenzado a caer una tras otras de manera pausada tal cual su llanto.

— Unos días después cuando pude volver a observarte lucías mucho más pálida, pero tus mejillas y labios se encontraban casi tan rojos como la flor que robaste a mis vecinos sólo por que dije que me parecían lindas, y tú me la entregaste, si, casi tan rojo como eso. También llevabas un vestido del cual estoy segura nunca te hubieras puesto en tu vida, odias el color amarillo después de todo, tanto que odiabas tu propio cabello, aunque a mí me parecía muy hermoso —Rió inevitablemente ante ese recuerdo, sus mejillas y nariz se habían tornado de un ligero tono bermellón similar al de su labio inferior, no importa que tan triste se encontrara, el recuerdo de Rin rondando en su mente le hacía sentir calidez en medio de la fría lluvia. Las velas y el incienso habían cesado gracias al agua sobre ellas, pero en su mente continuaban encendidas y ese molesto olor característico que desprendía el incienso le continuaba molestando.

— Odio este lugar, probablemente tu igual, soportar ese olor todo el día debe ser molesto, si pudiera sacarte de aquí lo haría, pero es ilegal y probablemente ni siquiera es un pensamiento sano, pero descuida, no pienso hacerlo ni de broma, simplemente dejaré esto bajo tu pequeña capilla para que no se moje más de lo que ya está, espero que nadie la vaya a tomar o que no se vuele, en todo caso léela pronto por si algo le pasa —Extendió sus temblorosos brazos, dejando la pequeña, arrugada y ahora empapada carta bajo la campaña colgada dentro de la estructura de concreto que decoraba la lápida de aquella rubia.

— Rin, perdón por huir ese día, si no lo hubiera hecho quizá ahora estuviéramos en casa viendo alguna caricatura y comiendo dulces hasta vomitar; espero que me perdones desde el infierno en que te encuentres, después de todo alguien como tú no iría al cielo —Se levantó y alejó varios pasos siguiendo el camino que indicaba el cementerio— Rin, te amo, no lo olvides.

Con esas últimas palabras y un poco más de tristeza que al inicio, dejó el lugar y optó por buscar donde cubrirse de la lluvia que rápidamente arreciaba.

**Author's Note:**

> uhm. . . pues este es mi primer trabajo para la plataforma, en realidad es un transcrito de wattpad siempre hecho por mi misma, aun no se bien como funciona esto así que ando probando un poco.


End file.
